limerence
by SparkyBubbles
Summary: He knows he's insane, he knows he shouldn't stalk on her, but he can't help it, for she's too lovely. She knows he's crazy, yet it's hard to believe that cute lovestruck boy was a dangerous stalker. Well, not so dangerous, actually. LenKu. Lighthearted one-shot series. Lovey-Dovey Yandere!Len.
1. luck

**A/N: A story I whipped during recess period in school. I just wanted to write this before inspiration vanished.**

* * *

He always loved her a lot and won't let her leave him now. After all, she's his, right? And he's hers, since the very start. He's merely watching over what is rightfully his. If she didn't love him back the way he desires now, it's fine; in the end, they would be together no matter what decisions they take. This is what he liked to think. If she didn't want him to kill anyone, then he would obey her - however, she didn't say anything about killing when she was in danger. For now, she's safe.

She knows how crazy he is and yet she can't bring herself to leave him. If she left what would he do? His mental stability is nearly nonexistent - she is his world, and if she disappeared, everything he had built - fantasies and dreams - would crumble away, together with the remains of his sanity. In a way, she loves him back. He would do whatever it takes to keep her by his side - she just hopes he won't take drastic measures. For now, he's fine.

They acknowledge the danger of being together, but are willing to take the risk to not hurt the other.

* * *

 _ **Limerence (noun)**_

 _"A state of mind which results from a romantic attraction to another person and typically includes obsessive thoughts and fantasies and a desire to form or maintain a relationship with the object of love and have one's feelings reciprocated."_

* * *

Hatsune Miku didn't consider herself as the luckiest person in the world.

Her days usually started bad; she slept too much, rushed through the house to get ready, missed the bus, got late in class, had exams of which she hasn't studied or known that it would happen... well, it wasn't very pretty. This day began a little different, with her waking up a bit earlier and getting in class a few minutes before the ring. Also, there was no exam to do - she made sure to check - so her day began quite nice in her point of view.

But after the ring to lunch period, she felt weird as if it was missing something. Something important that Miku couldn't remember what it was. She decided to ignore the weird feeling as she walked to the cafeteria - her stomach began complaining. The teal-haired girl was walking so lost in thought, imagining what would she eat today, she didn't notice the hallway got empty so suddenly. As well as a certain yellow dot on the other end of the hallway.

"Miku-chan! Miku-chan~!"

As soon as Miku lifted her head to the source of the yelling, she saw herself being hug-tackled by a rushing white and yellow blur, cheerful giggles echoing in the empty hallway. In the next moment, she was on the floor being tightly hugged by a blonde boy in white and amber-colored clothes, mumbling her name on her shoulder. She knew very well who he was, but it took her a moment to get out of the shock.

The boy lifted his head with a silly smile on his face, but it quickly dropped after noticing Miku was rubbing the back of her head which stung a little from the bump. "Ah, Miku-chan! Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" he frenetically asked without letting her answer. "I swear if I hurt you I'll never forgive myself." He frowned, his eyes becoming glassy as he pondered the possibility.

"I'm fine, Len."

The boy, Kagamine Len, gave a wide grin, feeling relieved, and proceeded in nuzzling against her neck. Miku sighed, totally used to Len's exaggerated displays of affection - though a normal person could think it was very weird for a boy being nuzzling against a girl's neck when they have nothing but a friendship. He was even purring, for God's sake! However, Miku wasn't insane enough to deny his affection.

The problem is Len was a yandere, and Miku knew how unstable the blonde boy was. And to make matters worse, he was madly in love with her - this was the epidome of her bad luck. He stalked her around, burned holes on the back of her head during any class he had with her and most of all, let nobody get too close to her, not even his own twin sister Rin, who was friends with Miku when he wasn't looking. Miku was just glad that he never went too extreme to try and... rape her or something - the worst thing he ever did was gorge Shion Taito's left eye out with a ballpoint pen because he was staring at her.

After a minute or so, Len helped Miku to stand up when he was satisfied, his face flushed red. Then, they walked through the hallway as Len hummed a cheery tune under his breath, his fingers interlocking hers. Miku blushed - she wasn't that used in holding Len's hand or anybody's hand, actually - what apparently pleased him as his grin widened and his humming became whistling. But when they approached the cafeteria, she let go of his hand quickly, making him pout.

"Why aren't you my girlfriend yet, Miku-chan? You know how much I love you." Len blurted out as he placed his hand on her shoulder, eyes pleading for a response. And once more, Miku was in a dangerous situation. With Len having a twisted mind, if she said a single wrong word, it could trigger his insane self and make him go questioning her until he lost his patience, perhaps even injuring her in the process. It happened once and she was lucky that Rin appeared before he could actually do a greater damage on her - he had simply held her wrist too tightly and was proceeding to grab a knife, but Rin came up before he could touch a finger on it.

Miku was ready for this kind of question now, so it wasn't hard to answer without pissing him off like first time. "I don't have time for a boyfriend right now, Len. You know that Mother wants me to focus in studying and getting good grades. I can't say yes in the moment." She said a bit reluctantly; it wasn't like she didn't like Len. The boy indeed was handsome - his silky golden hair tied in a small ponytail and stunning sky blue eyes made him akin to an angel - and attracted attention from some girls, though they preferred to stay away from him due to his apathetic - and sometimes aggressive - nature towards anyone except Miku. She even could consider accepting him if her mother wasn't so demanding - yes, that wasn't a lie - and Len wasn't so unstable.

As expected, he looked down to his own feet and nodded slowly in disappointment. "I understand. School is always getting in the way, huh?" he emotionlessly chuckled to himself, visually trembling. Miku panicked in her head - was he losing his cool? Was he going to hurt her or something? "It's just... I see others staring at you and fear you would leave me for them. You... You won't do this to me, right Miku?" he put the saddest face he could do to convince Miku, eyes wide and teary. At this, she relaxed.

"I won't, I already promised you this, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Totally forgot about it." Len laughed - and he was back to his cheerful self again. He stopped to stare at her for a second before he hugged her, this time not as tightly as earlier. "Just... remember that I love you more than anyone and that I'm here for you, okay?" he murmured softly, almost desperately, on her shoulder.

"I know." Miku mused. Her life turned upside down after he became obsessed with her - and to think they began as simply friends. Even in that time, Miku felt stares coming from him and a possessive behavior, but in that time she thought it was just him being overprotective. Later, she noticed Len didn't act the same way towards his twin sister - he was indeed protective but not like he was with Miku - and when he held her hand, he didn't solely blushed but grinned widely, in the edge of looking maniacally. The only thing that was missing was the animated hearts floating above his head.

Miku hoped she wouldn't wake up during midnight to find Len sleeping beside her again this time. It happened once and her mother almost called the police, not counting the huge shock she felt in the moment - he merely stared at her with a stupid smile on his face like doing that was completely normal. She suspected he had done it more times before while she was soundly asleep, not that she could do anything about it.

* * *

Kagamine Len considered himself the luckiest boy in the world when he met Hatsune Miku.

It was a wonder how this lovely teal-haired girl next to him was a loner in school; it eased his life, actually. They quickly became friends and he was happy with it until he started noticing some trivial things about her that made Miku special - the way she bit her bottom lip and twirled a lock of hair when she was nervous, how her laugh was light and cheerful, how her skin was soft, and... other things. It didn't take so long for him become enamored with her exquisite looks and adoring personality.

Len was utterly aware of how insane he was, so he tried to control himself as much as he could. Sure he lost his cool in specific situations, usually involving Miku, but the results weren't so bad... if you didn't consider the Taito's incident - the purple-haired boy threatened him with an icepick! He needed to defend himself somehow, although gorging Taito's eye out was something he wasn't proud of doing. (A part of him was, however.)

All in all, Len was a good guy so long as you didn't annoy him or displease Miku. Therefore, listen to the peers from those shallow guys talking about his beloved friend pissed him off. His nails dug into his skin deeply, close to draw blood, but he couldn't care less to the pain. 'Miku is here, I can't lose control. I must stay calm.' Thinking this, the blonde hummed a tune to calm his boiling rage down. Len feared what he could possibly do during a fit of wrath after what he did to Taito.

 _You should make them pay for seeing Miku as a mere toy._

The dark whisper murmured in his head, urging him to kill. Blue eyes glanced nervously at the plastic knife nearby - suddenly, it seemed sharp enough to cut skin, slit throats, stab stomachs... An imaginary scent of blood made him dizzy. He could feel this crimson liquid dripping through his fingertips.

 _Why don't we finish them for good? Let me help you. Let me out, so Miku won't leave-_

"Shut up, stupid voice. Stop saying things like this, I won't do anything!" Len muttered angrily as he shut his eyes, desperate to push the voice belonging to his blood-thirsty self to the back of his head. It was that damn thing what caused him to lose his cool and do atrocities. It was what urged him to gorge Taito's eye out as a form of punishment for staring hungrily at Miku. He wanted it to be quiet.

"Len, are you okay?" he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Miku's high pitched voice calling his name - Len melted by the inside from listening his name, a short combination of three letters, rolling through her flawless tongue. How he desired to listen her voice saying more than his name that way. Only she could drown his other self's voice away. Not even Rin could do such thing anymore.

"I'm okay yes. Thanks for the concern, Miku-chan!" Len smiled, silently thanking her for getting rid of the voice at least for now. He deluded himself into thinking Miku had noticed his anxiety and tried to calm him down. Miku was so nice to him, he wondered what had he done to deserve such wonderful girl in his life?

'He' snorted. _Who knows? Why does this matter? Miku is ours and solely ours, and that's what matters. I won't allow any vermin touch her or claim her. She belongs to us._

Len loathed when his dark side became so talkative and spoke about Miku like she was an object. Sure he felt jealous from seeing people talking to his dear friend, but he wasn't as possessive as 'him'. 'In case you have forgotten, I control my body. You're just a parasite in my head, trying to force me to do horrible things, so shut up.' He snapped at his other self, hearing 'him' chuckle.

 _Well, I am you as much as you are me._ The voice said in matter of factly. _We're different sides of the same coin, ignorant boy. If I truly wanted to take over you, I had already done it. You're so weak-minded and innocent. Ah, how I want to destroy this innocence of yours sometimes._

The blonde gritted his teeth. 'Just shut up, you annoying prick. Maybe I should have taken the medicine today.' Len was diagnosed with split personality and yandere syndrome, so he was told to take some pills to control his urges. However, those blue and white little things gave him some awful headaches to the point he just wanted his head to explode already. Len purposely skipped taking his daily medicine to avoid suffering the pain, though it meant to endure his alter ego's annoying voice.

 _You break my feelings, my sweet little good self._ 'He' faked a hurt tone, almost making Len roll his eyes. _I'll behave, okay? Just don't leave me here alone, in the dark. I'm so lonely when I can't see my dear Miku._ Len clenched his teeth, how dare 'he' to claim Miku as 'his'! Sensing Len's anger, his other self mumbled, _Ah, sorry, I mean 'our dear Miku'. My apologies._ The voice chuckled before disappearing into his brain.

Len sighed. He sometimes despised himself for being so mentally twisted. Then again, is it his fault that he was born crazy? He didn't know and he didn't even want to know. But he would endure these sinful impulses, for he was in control, not his alter ego. It was like Miku had once told him after the incident with Taito.

"Don't let your murderous urges take over your mind. 'He' isn't you. You are a sweet boy who enjoys singing and dancing, and you are in control of your body, not 'him'. You are capable of controlling 'him' as well, Len."

As long as he had Miku by his side, Len was sure that he could keep his other self in line and not cause any incident again. That is, unless he saw as absolutely necessary as killing was considered a drastic measure for him. He wouldn't resort on it until all his options are gone. He was in control and he would stay calm. Nodding in satisfaction, Len grabbed his forgotten sandwich and took a bite - he was so lost in thought that he forgot his stomach rumbling.

On his right Miku was talking to his sister Rin as Len bit his bottom lip. It wasn't like he hated Rin or something, he merely disliked not being on Miku's eyes even if just for a few minutes. Len feared all the time that Miku would leave him for someone else, someone seemingly better, someone who isn't crazy, and then he would be alone again. He shook his head. 'No matter. Miku loves me, right? So there's nothing to fear. Rin is my sister, not a rival.' He reminded himself before anger could begin to boil in his system. For now, he would stay calm and in control. His alter ego had already shut up, so it would be fine.

Perhaps, he should pay Miku a little visit during the night. He liked her warmth, it was nice - so very nice - to sleep beside her. 'Would Miku be pleased if I sleep with her tonight? Of course she will!' he took a quick glance at Miku and smiled. Surely his lovely teal-haired friend will be very happy to see him tonight. But right now, he should focus in eating.

* * *

 **A/N: The idea came after I read the fourth chapter of allechant's LenKu story, "serendipity". She commented about not being able to write a lighthearted story with the stalker theme or something like this. (Despite this has nothing to do with "serendipity".) I thought in writing a lighthearted yandere story and during school, inspiration came to me. (allechant, if you're reading this, please don't hit me! I know this isn't what you asked in "serendipity", but...)**

 **Guess I'm quite tired of all of the 'I kill in the name of love even if it may scare my beloved away though it isn't a problem since she loves me a really lot and if she doesn't I'll kill her *creepy smile*'. Even so, I keep reading stories with a plot like this. ...Does this make any sense?**


	2. gift

**A/N: I procrastinated this chapter REALLY hard. I'm sorry but since I had a little break from school this week, I decided to finish this in the speed of light.** **(I had another version in my labor but it didn't work and then writer's block happened.)**

 **Before I forget, not all chapters are in chronological order, okay? (In this case, however, it does.) For the Kagamines' 9th birthday.** **(I wanna their V4X English voicebanks!)** **Len-kun, Rin-chan, happy birthday! *blows a kiss***

* * *

The blaring ringtone of his phone was the first thing Len heard in the morning of December 27th. After a peaceful night filled with sweet dreams and his Miku-chan, he was ripped out of his dream world by his phone ringing the loudest and most obnoxious song ever made by humanity. He knew very well who was calling him judging from the ringtone. It could be only one person, really. Groggily, he picked up the device and answered - he didn't have enough time to say a single word before a certain ice cream lover screamed this in his ear, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LENNY!"

"Argh! Kaito, I'm not deaf, you know." Len groaned, putting the phone over his left ear instead of the right one. Shion Kaito was one of those guys who, though being nice and that kind of friend who drops everything when a person he likes is in need of a shoulder to cry on, was too loud, silly and happy-go-lucky for Len's tastes. Seriously, the only reason that he hanged out with him was because Miku was his friend and Kaito was actually pretty useful whenever Len was unable to watch over his lovely teal-haired princess all the time - not that his dark side approved this, but he didn't care for 'his' opinion. Besides, Kaito obviously had a crush on that hot-headed senior Sakine Meiko.

 _Damnit, I hate that guy. Can we just kill him? I'm sure nobody will miss him._ Ren moaned in his mind, rubbing 'his' nonexistent temples - what caused Len himself to rub his own temples with his free hand. Days ago, Len's other self just decided 'he' should have a name as well since 'he' thought it was unjust to be called all the time as 'prick', 'alter-ego', 'dark side' and the like by Len. Therefore 'he' just switched the first letter of the blonde's name to a "R" and declared 'himself' as "Ren" from now on. Though Len had warned 'him' that there was already a boy with the same name called Haine Ren, his dark self brushed him off. 'He' said that since nobody could hear 'him' but Len, there was no problem. Besides, 'he' was too lazy to think in a different name.

He called 'him' as uncreative because it was obvious 'he' borrowed the name from the male Haine twin - who was, by the way, a little weird but nice. 'He' told him to shut up about it, then he decided to just leave 'him' be. If 'he' wanted to called as Ren, so Len would let him. It wouldn't affect his life so much, anyway.

Anyways, as much as he disliked the guy, he wouldn't hurt Kaito. The Shion never did anything that threatened him, Miku or his relationship with Miku; on the contrary, Kaito supported them together and was actively part of the 'LenKu' team - like Kaito himself called -, paired up with Nakajima Gumi, the carrot-loving geek, and Furukawa Miki, the self-entitled 'couple stalker'.

'No. You, be quiet. Right now.' Ren could be either creepy or childish as hell. 'His' morbid desire of murdering whoever irritated 'him' became annoying after years. There was a time when Len was afraid of Ren and isolated himself, scared that 'he' would take over him and blow out whichever beacon of light comes to illuminate his life in the cold shadows. After he met Miku, Len gathered enough courage to fight back and then realized his alter-ego wasn't as dangerous as he thought. Still, he was cautious to not let his guard down.

Then again, it was morning. 'He' usually was this silly, as if 'he' was a child that Len was forced to scold. _You're no fun! Fine, be that way! I'll be sleeping in the corner of your brain, wake me up when Miku-chan comes to see us, good night._ As if Len would wake 'him' up. As if Miku would come to see 'him'! Who the hell did Ren think 'he' was? Miku didn't even like 'him' at all! She liked the nice 'let's-do-whatever-you-want-whenever-you-want' Len, not the crazy 'if-you-dare-to-touch-or-look-at-Miku-I-will-murder-you' Len - or Ren, whatever.

'It's morning already, you prick.' He deadpanned, zoning out of Kaito's rambling about his birthday and celebrations and parties and whatever more. Len wasn't in mood for this, so he said a 'okay', 'alright' or 'sounds good' while he had a mental battle against his other self - fine, that was an exaggeration, but he was just jolted awake from his nice sleep by an annoying ice cream freak who droned on and on about his birthday. He has every right to be cranky, thank you very much.

 _Shut up! I'm not happy right now and I have no disposition to scaring you right now with threats and the like. LET ME SLEEP, DAMNIT!_ 'he' yelled before finally quieting down, leaving a headache for Len behind from 'his' unnecessary exclamation. At least, Len was sure he wouldn't be bothered by his dark self for a good while, what was a good thing.

"-and we'll drink some hot chocolate with the guys and... Oh, I'll call Miku-san too. I heard she has a special gift for you, Lenny." How he loathed Kaito calling him by this dumb nickname that he just wanted to- oh wait, a special gift? From Miku? Len instantly sat up, his attention completely turned to the phone. Everything about Miku interested him... and she'll give him something special for his birthday?! He could feel the joy and anxiety bubbling inside his heart.

"Miku will give me a special gift? Do you know what is it?! Tell me, Kaito! I must know! Is it a new videogame? A trip to an amusement park? Maybe that banana plush I tried to get from that damn crane machine when we went to the arcade? I swear that thing hates me... Are you there, Kaito? KAITO, TELL ME!" the questions came out from his mouth before his brain could process what he was spewing at the boy in the other side of the line. When his lungs finally couldn't bear the lack of air any longer, Len stopped to take a deep breath and relax. Kaito chuckled.

"Whoa, bro. You're going to faint from lack of air if you keep speaking this way." Kaito joked - Len could nearly see the mocking smile on his annoying face. "Relax, Len. But I can't really give you more details than this. I just know that she put a lot of effort in this gift - either to make or buy it, I dunno - and hid from you until your birthday." And once again, Kaito proved to be useless. Len needed better sources than him - perhaps Akita Neru knew something about it, this gift from Miku. The texting addict and 24/7 troll knew practically everything that happened inside and outside the school grounds.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that, I was curious. So see you later?" this time he spoke calmly.

"Okay, see you. Bye, Lenny, and happy sixteenth birthday!" with this cheerful farewell, Kaito hung up.

Len sighed as he got up and went to the bathroom, going to take the shower he so much needed. 'A special gift, huh?' It could be anything, really. He just needed to have patience and wait. Not that he had a lot of it. Yet he couldn't ignore the warmth raising in his chest every time he thought of Miku and her gift. 'I wonder what Miku-chan bought for me.'

* * *

"And finally the stalker appears."

Len grimaced at the smirking Rin who had her hands on her waist, her almost blinding white shawl with silver buttons and a yellow vertical stripe dancing against her body with the winter breeze. She also wore a grey sweater with yellow trims underneath the shawl, white gloves and shorts, black stockings and white shoes rimmed with yellow. Instead of her white bow, Rin had an grey alice band with a tiny black bow on the left side and yellow puffballs. Kaito was next to her, beaming like the ray of sunshine he was while wearing his characteristic white longcoat with yellow and blue details, white gloves, brown pants, white boots and light blue scarf.

Meiko drank a bottle of some alcoholic beverage Len didn't care of checking which was. Her crimson coat with black buttons, cream-colored fur-lined crimson hood pulled over her short chestnut hair, white gloves, black pants and knee high heeled boots rimmed with red were the same she wore almost every winter - at least she varied a bit, different of Kaito who seemed to solely own similar-looking white coats and that damn scarf. She wasn't paying attention to his arrival, merely continued to drink.

Gumi, in a light green sweater with a cute carrot with tiny black dots for the eyes and a smile stamped on the center and yellow fur trims, white and orange gloves, white pants and boots with orange details, and Miki, in a white coat with light red fur trims, golden buttons and loose sleeves, white shorts with black vertical thin stripes, light red long stockings that went past her knees and black shoes, giggled stupidly as he approached the group, his steps ever so calm. He looked around and frowned.

Miku wasn't there.

"Where's Miku?" he bluntly asked, hiding the small anger that threatened of growing. Rin told him the group - including Miku - was waiting for him near the arcade for his birthday party - better saying, their birthday party, since he and the orange-loving witch were, unfortunately, twins - again, it's not like he hated his sister, Rin was just too annoying. Today, he decided to come with the dark grey coat with white fur trims and collar he received from his mother in Christmas, black gloves, pants and knee high boots with white trims.

"She said she would be late. Something about forgetting an 'important thing' in her room." Meiko replied, face flushed red because of the alcohol. Len gulped, Kaito's words echoing in his ears - maybe it was his gift? The curiosity was killing him by the inside. Ren, too, was nervous about it - 'he' hasn't said a word since he left the house and 'he' rarely does this. Usually Ren stays quiet when 'he's' too anxious about something to speak, mostly something about Miku.

"Ah~? Nervous that your sweetheart won't come?" Rin punched lightly on his arm. Yeah right, as if Miku was one of forgetting a more than important event such as his birthday. He liked Rin more when she was that cool, overprotective big sister of years earlier. Nowadays, she liked to tease him constantly about his crush on Miku - fine, he made it obvious that he loves her and everything, but that's no reason for Rin to taunt him almost all the time.

" _Damn you, Rin..._ " Len and Ren said at the same time. He saw Rin cringing in the corner of his sight. Whenever he and his other self speak at the same time - by Ren speaking meaning in Len's mind - made his voice go strangely low, hoarse and distorted, almost demonic as Kaito once commented when it happened when the blonde lost his patience for a second towards him. ("Holy crap, dude! You sounded like you're possessed or something!" "Yeah, Kaito. I'm possessed by a demon. I'll be just eating you now.")

Okay, he admitted it was funny to see Kaito screaming for his dear life ("Oh God, please no! I don't want to die in the stomach of my dear Lenny!") thinking that he would really eat him. ("Come on, Kaito. I was just kidding." "Nooooo! I don't believe in you, evil spirit! Get out of my friend's body!")

Talking of the ice cream lover... "Oh God, Len! The demon came back!" Kaito exclaimed in horror, running towards Len and grabbing his shoulders - the blonde honestly regretted having made fun out of the subject that day. Gumi was already laughing out loud as the blue-haired boy shook Len viciously. "Begone, evil spirit! Go back to the pits of hell!"

Screw patience and politeness, Len just let his rage take over already. Ren growled in his ear, craving to spill the blue-haired boy's blood all over the white snow beneath his boots. "Let go of u- me, Kaito!" he screeched as he pushed the taller boy away from him, almost slipping an 'us' there. Not everyone knew about Len's mental condition and Ren's existence - Miki, per example -, so to avoid any discrimination of him being technically insane he avoided talking about it - or stopped himself from saying 'us' or 'we' instead of 'me' or 'I', respectively. "That was just a joke. You're embarrassing yourself." Kaito pouted, but said nothing.

"Don't be so rude to Kaito-san, Len." A voice coming from behind him giggled, and he turned around immediately and blushed. It was Miku, wearing a cerulean dress that stopped below her knees with golden buttons and rimmed and trimmed with white fur, light grey gloves, true blue scarf, turquoise-stripped grey stockings, and white shoes that fitted her just right. Her teal hair was tied into a long ponytail that splitted into two instead of pigtails, locks of hair hanging loose around her face.

 _Oh dear God, she's so cute in that dress!_ And there it goes Ren speaking again. Since his dark self was part of him, 'he' shared a little of his silliness towards Miku.

'I agree with you for once, Ren.' Len said before he beamed. "O-oh, Miku-chan~! I missed you~!" he immediately hugged her as if he hasn't seen her in ages - what for him it was. Miku gladly accepted and returned the hug. He just broke the contact when Rin - 'Damn you, Rin!' - coughed awkwardly and forced him to step away. 'Aw, I wanted to stay a little longer...' He whined mentally.

 _I agree with you for once, Len._ His other side sighed longingly.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late." Miku said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, Miku-chan." Miki winked. "We were just enjoying the show while we waited for you." She pointed her thumb towards Kaito who tugged on his scarf as Meiko tossed the empty bottle in her hands inside a trash bin nearby. The blonde almost glared at Miki for stealing Miku's attention away from him, but Miku glowered at him for a second, silently ordering him to behave, and he complied - Ren grumbled in his head that 'he' couldn't do anything.

"Can we go in already? I'm freezing here." Meiko narrowed her eyes and gripped the sleeves of her coat. He kinda agreed with Meiko - standing here was starting to accumulate snow on his hair and it irritated him for reasons he himself couldn't explain. He just hated having things on his hair, a habit he carried since he was a kid.

"Sure." Rin nodded.

"Ah wait, Rin-chan!" Miku called, making the female blonde turn to her with curious eyes. Len stared as his teal-haired friend ran to his sister and took out something from the pocket of her dress a small necklace consisted by a thin black thread with a metal treble clef pendant. He looked at it curiously - why Miku carried that with her? "Here's your birthday gift. I know it's not very much, but please accept." She handed the necklace to Rin, who glanced at it intensely.

"I'm recognizing this..." she murmured until she gasped and looked at Miku, seemingly shocked. "This is from... Synchronicity, right?" Ah, now it made sense why she was so surprised. Rin was a crazy fangirl for the best seller novel trilogy, Synchronicity. She has all the books in her room, several posters, artworks for the series varying from artbooks to illustrated guidebooks, and even did an incomplete cosplay of one of the protagonists - she just missed the treble clef necklace.

"I felt bad when you did that cosplay and was sad that you were unable to find the necklace that completed it. I know how much you love the series."

"B-but how...?"

"I made it. With a little help of my uncle..." she spoke the last sentence quietly, but Len caught what she said. Rin, however, didn't.

"You what? You made this... just for me?" When Miku nodded without hesitation, Rin jumped in her arms and hugged the girl tightly - he knew she was fighting to hold back the tears. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Miku! You're the best, the best!" Len flinched while he watched that scene, pushing the anger down to not let it appear in his face. Rin was his sister and Miku saw her as her sister as well. No romantic feelings whatsoever, therefore no reason to feel possessive. Though he knew very well the wrath was there, boiling and hot as lava, he couldn't let it erupt.

'Damnit, why am I jealous? Rin doesn't even like Miku this way - she probably likes that boy with heterochromatic eyes called Piko. Or Gumi's cousin... what's his name again? Gumo, I guess. Or is it Gumiya? Argh, I can't remember anymore!' he thought, slightly frustrated at himself.

One by one, the group entered the less cold arcade after the small cheering for Rin and her rambling at how liked the necklace and how it fitted her, leaving Len and Miku behind. She turned to him slowly, his heart beating in his throat. Where was his gift? Rin already got hers. What about him? Did Kaito lied to him?

 _If he lied he's going to pay._ Ren hissed.

"Um..." he didn't know where to begin. He wanted to ask for his present without sounding too blunt or rude. He couldn't sound rude. Not at Miku, never at Miku. His Miku-chan. The one who would - surely - become his wife in the future and bear his children. His sweet leek lover. His hardcore 2D platform and RPG gamer. The one who was once teased because of her weird hair color in the past. His kind, lovely Miku-chan. "Uh... Miku-chan..."

"You're probably anxious. You want your gift, don't you, Len?" Miku grinned, taking out another similar-looking necklace from her pocket, but having a bass clef as pendant instead of a treble one - the same wore by the other protagonist and brother of Rin's favorite character in Synchronicity. How did she know...? "Here. I know you like Synchronicity too despite acting like you don't care. You like him, right, Len?"

And how couldn't he? Len - the book's character who coincidentally had his name - was determined, strong and did everything to save his sister from the clutches of the ancient dragon and her fate as Diva until they finally defeated the beast in the final book, Requiem of the Spinning World - his personal favorite. He was an inspiring, wonderful character. Besides, he looked a lot like him - the reason why Len cosplayed as him sometimes.

"I really like Len too. He's awesome, don't you think? His love for his sister was so sweet, travelling all alone to rescue the other half he never saw the face before and determined to do anything to bring her back home despite they never saw each other again after they were separated after birth." Miku's green eyes were gleaming in admiration for the character. That was one of the things that attracted her: persistence. She liked how persistent the fictional Len was in the books, so he tried to act a bit like him in real life to make her fall for him.

For now, he didn't meet his goal, but he was patient. As patient as he could, at least.

"Ah..." but in this exact moment, he was so stunned of gaining such simple thing as birthday gift that he was out of words. He liked it, truly liked it. He was just shocked. Miku opened her mouth, blinking at his emotionless face. Her fingers caressed uncomfortably the painted metal in her hand.

"If you don't like it, I can... buy something else..." she murmured, sounding disappointed at herself. He realized he hesitated for too long - she thought he didn't like the present!

"No, no! I like it, Miku-chan! I really do! It's just..." Len rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't waiting for something that was... created by your hands. Even less this. I never thought you took your time to care for my likes and make this for me."

She smiled, giggling nervously. "Heh. Believe me, I was nervous thinking whether you would accept it or not." After handing him the necklace, Miku put her hands behind her back. "Well, that and I wasn't sure if I should give you this or that giant banana plush I know you wanted so much."

As he clutched the necklace in his hands, Len blinked before bursting out laughing. That was indeed true, but he wasn't expecting Miku to remember this too. Then he had an idea that would render him more time with his Miku-chan by his side. "Why don't we go inside and try the crane machine again? Who knows, maybe there's a nice leek plush! And if so, I will get it for you, along with my deserved banana plush." He declared, wrapping his arm on her shoulders as he twirled the necklace around his finger. "This time I shall triumph!"

"Doubt it. You're awful using that thing." Miku giggled, clearly teasing him for always failing in using the crane correctly to catch his prized plush. She was there when he punched the glass shielding the toys inside out of frustration only to hurt his fist in the process, after all. She had laughed as he complained that it mocked him, declaring the machine as his enemy - and it truly was after what it made him pass through. Just remembering caused his blood to boil.

 _That stupid thing. If only I have a hammer... I could crush it and make it suffer under my wrath._ Ren muttered irritated in Len's head as images of him smashing his mechanic enemy with a giant hammer while cackling maniacally and declaring his victory over it assaulted his mind, causing him to mentally chuckle - it made him feel good, actually.

"What?! You dare to underestimate my abilities?" he spoke with fake arrogance. "Why, I'll show you."

As they talked, they entered the arcade, Len determined to get that damn plush from that infuriating machine as he placed his newly received necklace on his neck. Damn, he liked it. 'I'll wear it everyday.' He decided as he approached the crane machine, narrowing his eyes as if he was one of those cowboys from movies ready to dual against their rival. 'We meet again, my old enemy.'

Miku, seeing how strange was to see Len glaring at a crane machine, deadpanned, "So, are you goin' or not?"

* * *

 **A/N: This didn't have enough yandereness, hm. I WONDER WHAT WENT WRONG! So yeah, forgive me, guys! I promise next chapter will have more sweet Lovey-Dovey Yandere!Len. (I'm needing ideas... ;_;)**

 **Obviously, as stated, the necklaces are a reference to Hitoshizuku-P's Synchronicity series. The Kagamines' winter clothes are based on Hitoshizuku-P's album cover EVER DREAM, illustrated by Suzunosuke. The others' clothes I made up in the spur of the moment.** **(Hoping I did a good work describing them. Probably not, so I'll retreat to my hiding place...)**

 **And Len-kun's dark side has a name! Yeah I know, I'm not creative. It was either that or Rei, but I plan to introduce the Kagenes later, so yeah, say hello to Ren! ...As stated, no actual relations to Haine Ren.** **Len's alter-ego just borrowed the name because 'he' was feeling exactly like me: too lazy to think in a creative name. *holds up a shield to protect myself from the incoming flaming rocks***

 **Leave a review please. You'll make this author very happy. (5 reviews in my first Vocaloid story, wow. LOVE YOU FOREVER GUYS!)**


	3. misunderstand

**A/N: Oh look, a new chapter! *awkward silence* Yeah, I love you too, readers. I had like what, 2 reviews last chapter?! What the hell?!**

 **Recently I fussed around the internet and discovered the Hagane Vocaloids. (Freaking heavy metal, bitches! *crazy dance*) Must say Hagane Len is hot. Really hot. EXTREMELY hot! I can't stop drooling over him and his body... oh god, that body! *nosebleeds* Go Google him to know what I'm saying.**

 **Len: *sweatdrops***

 **Hagane Len: I can't believe I'm forced to be with this loner.**

 **Len: I feel you, dude.**

 **BOTH OF YOU, OUT! *smashes them with a giant hammer***

 **Please forgive me for this random rant. I have been reading Naty17's stories a way too much and my author's notes are getting enormous because of her stories filled with awesomeness!**

 **...if I had and knew how to use Vocaloid 4, I would buy the Kagamines V4X voicebanks, then I would learn how to compose music in DAWs (which would probably suck) and ask her to let me make a song based in one of her stories. Or maybe all of them! (I wonder if she would allow me or not...) Like, man, I love "Puppy Mill" and "The Girl in the Ward"! Go read those beauties after you finish this chapter. No, don't you dare move this cursor! No, you start reading NOW! Read or I'll send Rin-chan in her road roller after you.**

 **God, stop typing, stupid fingers! I must start the damn chapter!**

* * *

Len despised every class he didn't have with Miku. For three main reasons: one, he couldn't stare at her as the teacher droned on and on about some subject he didn't care. Two, he couldn't see whoever was staring at her and mark them as his next victim - not to kill them, but to threaten them. Three, he couldn't try and talk to her to distract him from the teacher. Oh well, he would endure this torture. Just a few more minutes until the end of the class.

The clock hand barely moved an inch.

'Oh my god, this is worse than being out of bananas!' Len wailed mentally. How long would he bear this painful situation without breaking? 'God, this is horrible. Terrifying, even. This makes me almost wish to die.' But if he died he wouldn't see his dear Miku anymore... better saying, he wouldn't be able to touch her anymore as he would simply come back as a ghost and haunt Miku. 'Stalking her would be a lot easier, though.' He shook his head. No, dying was out of question. If he died Miku would be vulnerable to scum's touches. And he would never let this happen!

After what seemed to be centuries, the bell rang and Len darted out of the classroom, determined to find his precious Miku. 'Which class did she have?' he wondered as he ran through the hallways, alert to a certain teal head in the crowd. Within the sea of students, Len managed to get out by turning in another hallway. 'I hate crowds.' He continued his way, feeling uneasy - where was Miku? Was she okay? Was she kidnapped by some slimy bastard? He gritted his teeth. If someone dared to harm his Miku they would pay.

Then, he heard a giggle. The sweet soprano voice he knew so well belonging to the girl he loved the most was nearby. Rushing through the empty hallway as a grin spread through his lips, Len stopped in his tracks when he heard a different voice too low to be Rin's but too high to be Kaito's. He frowned. 'Is some disgusting prick annoying her?' the blonde stalker decided to do one of the few things he knew to do well: stalk.

He sneaked without making any sound and hid behind a wall when he saw the teal hair of Miku really close - thank God she wasn't looking at this way. He glanced at them carefully to not being seen and listened to her conversation, yet he barely made out her words since he was too focused staring at the black-haired boy with yellow eyes smiling at her. Len sought out in his mental file of potential rivals for this guy's name and parted his lips in a silent 'o', recognizing the boy.

He was Kagene Rei, a young child prodigy known for his flawless grades in maths and stunning golden eyes. Len heard about him a few times from his "Miku-stalking" activities when Miku was with her friends. That pink-haired senior with huge cleavage called Megurine Luka spoke about Rei sometimes, mainly about how he was handsome, though she wasn't interested in him. Len wondered what that douchebag wanted from Miku, he wasn't worthy of her time at all.

"So, Miku, see you tomorrow at the library?" Rei asked, scratching his head and visually anxious about something. Len widened his eyes in shock and anger, did this idiot ask her out? Ren growled in his head, threatening of brutally killing Rei if he tried anything to Miku. The blonde shut his dark side up to focus in the conversation for real. Miku wouldn't accept in going out with him, right? She never accepted any of his offers of dates before.

"Sure, Rei. See ya later." Miku smiled sweetly, and Rei nodded and left. Len swore his heart stopped when he heard her utter those cursed words. Miku didn't love him after all? Was everything a lie? Why was she doing this to him? Was this some kind of bad joke? 'This hurt... god, this hurt so much.' Fighting against his tears, Len turned his back and ran away without looking back. He didn't know if he would be able to face Miku after this. His chest hurt so much.

Luka once told to not run while lost in thought because it usually resulted in him bumping onto someone. For once, he should've heard her as he bumped onto a person, causing both to fall on the floor. "Oi! Look where you're going!" by the voice, Len judged to be a boy and he wasn't happy at all.

"Sorry!" almost sniffing, Len rubbed his forehead, then looked up at the person he bumped on. At least, he wasn't Rei. Ren huffed once, sounding irritated, and he wondered why. "Oh. Hey, Hagane." He said blankly.

"Kagamine." Hagane Len glanced at him as he stood up and helped Len to do the same. Hagane Len was Len's cousin who he rarely saw, either because Len was too busy stalking on Miku, Hagane was practicing songs with the heavy metal band he had with his friends, or both. He and Hagane didn't hate each other but didn't like either since they weren't close, yet Len never annoyed the boy. They were cool with each other and Len preferred this way - he had heard rumors that Hagane has unspecified mental disorders and made him rather unstable.

Maybe mental disorders are run in his family.

"Thanks." Len muttered, shifting his feet while feeling uncomfortable under Hagane's gaze - he was slightly taller Len and his blue eyes were intimidating. Seriously, they looked so alike that they could be twins. It was nearly disturbing, like they were doppelgangers or something. Hagane just has blonde hair in a slight darker shade than Len's that was dyed black in the tips, and his blue eyes has red pupils - surely he wore contacts.

Hagane scoffed. "No problem." He crossed his arms. Len initially saw him as a potential rival for Miku's affections but seeing how he didn't care for anything but himself, he removed his name from his mental list. Well, he had good reasons to suspect the male Hagane twin - one, he was in two of the classes Miku has. Two, he was attractive, Len admitted, and the fact he walked around with his midriff exposed could potentially attract Miku's attention. And three, Len highly suspected Hagane was a tsundere, so excessive cold behavior around someone could mean he liked them. "Why were you running like that? Sakerune tried to strip you naked again?"

Len shivered. He hated being reminded of that one time Meiko's half-sister, Sakerune Meiko, almost stripped him naked if he didn't flee. He thanked Kaito for helping him in his escape. "How do you know this?" he frowned - he never told Hagane about that accident.

"Haine Lin told my sister and I overheard their conversation." Hagane shrugged. So stalking was in their blood after all, no matter if they were just cousins. Len sighed tiredly, the memories of Rei asking Miku out slowly creeping back to his mind. "So?"

"It's nothing..."

"Yeah right." He scoffed and jabbed his finger on Len's chest. "Nobody runs like that if something is behind it. Now, spill it. Is because that Hatsune girl, then?" Len stiffened, causing Hagane to smirk. "So it is."

Len narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?" he questioned coldly.

"We may be cousins and not as close as we are to our sisters, but you're one of the few people that I respect, so I indeed care for you. To a certain degree." He shrugged, speaking nonchalantly. Len was unsure whether he should say his problems or not. He was glad Hagane respected him and all, but Ren made him hold his tongue back.

 _This bastard has nothing to do with our problems!_ Ren exclaimed angrily. Len wondered why his evil side didn't like Hagane Len. _You wonder because you never met Hagane Ren. That idiot stole my name to mock me. I freaking hate him to my guts - if I had guts._

'What Hagane Ren?' he asked confused. He didn't heard of any Hagane Ren before. 'Is he Hagane's alter-ego or something?'

 _Correct, my sweet side._ Ren chuckled. _Anyway, you don't know him because he rarely comes out, even less than me, but I met him one day - and I regret that day so much. You know, I have been controlling your body while you're asleep and god is it hard to keep your body stable._

'Wait, what?!' Len was horrified. Ren was controlling his body while he was asleep?! This explained why sometimes he woke up in the kitchen or sitting on a tree while stalking on Miku when the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bedroom. He noticed Hagane was staring at him with a confused face - ah, he was so absorbed in his conversation to Ren that he forgot him. Oops. "Ah... it's nothing really important. Anyway, I see you around!" Len said quickly and darted away through the hallway, leaving a very confused Hagane Len behind.

"What a weird cousin." Hagane scratched his head, still staring at the direction Len ran.

 _You're not better than him, though._ His other side, Hagane Ren, scoffed in his mind.

'That's true.' He shrugged before walking away as he wondered where his sister was.

* * *

Miku sought in her backpack for her keys. She was standing outside her house and her parents were out, but luckily she remembered bringing the keys with her, so she wouldn't need to stay in Len's house until her parents came back. Not that it wasn't unpleasant staying there but it was quite annoying to tolerate Len asking nonstop if she wanted something or if she was comfortable, basically acting like if he was her servant and she, his princess.

Miku didn't doubt if he actually fantasized this situation.

"Ah, finally!" she exclaimed, taking out the keys and unlocking the door. She hated staying outside her home unless she was hanging out with her friends or Len. Miku closed the door behind and let out a long sigh. She would relax today since she needed to go out tomorrow because of Kagene Rei.

They had a History project about prehistoric humans and their origins to do and they agreed in going out and research in the public library. It would take a long time, but they had time to do it carefully until the due time - it was good Lily was a merciful teacher and gave pretty much a month for them to finish the project. That thing was going to be enormous.

Miku needed to tell Len about it, so he wouldn't go "yandere mode" on Rei because they were going out together. It happened once when she was casually talking to his cousin Hagane Len about some random things - he was surprised that a girl like her liked heavy metal a bit. They even sang a little and she admitted he has a good voice. Len went berserk when he saw them singing together, claiming he was the only one who could sing with Miku and stuff like that. He threatened of killing Hagane if Miku didn't slap him on the face and yell that nothing was happening and he was overreacting again.

Len sulked in his bedroom in the next four hours, sobbing that Miku didn't love him anymore. God, that boy was bipolar too, she just knew it.

"So you're back."

Miku jumped in surprise at the sudden cold voice and turned around. Len was sitting on a chair with arms crossed. By his face and tone he wasn't happy. At all. More like irritated or mad at something. How the hell did he enter in her house? She gulped. Oh yes, he has a spare key he made for himself to enter whenever he wanted, but hadn't she taken that from him? Maybe he did a new one.

"Len, w-what are y-you doing here?" she stuttered, afraid of his cold stare. She didn't like to admit but she was indeed scared of his unstable personality. And who wouldn't? There was a boy who was capable of murdering someone without remorse or hesitation right before her. Miku never saw him so serious and emotionless, not even when he gorged Taito's eye out - back then, Len had a psychotic smile that swiftly became sweet when he saw her.

Len was always either happy-go-lucky or disturbingly sweet at her, therefore his cold look was frightening - she couldn't tell if he was mad at her or other person, though it seemed to be at her. His expression didn't change as he stood up and slowly approached her. "I was passing by and decided to drop by. Can't I? After all, I'm the one you love the most, correct?" he looked down to her as he grabbed a lock of hair and brought to his lips, kissing it lightly. He was seriously scaring her. "Your body is trembling. Come here." Len pulled her to his body and tightly hugged her, resting his forehead on hers. "Is there something troubling you? Let me comfort you."

He buried his face in her hair then, inhaling the sweet scent of freshly plucked flowers in those teal locks. Miku widened her eyes in horror. What was going on? Was he pulling some prank on her? What made him act this way? She trembled in his arms, causing him to tighten his embrace and rub her back reassuringly. "Len, what..." she trailed off as the blonde put one finger over her lips, sky blue eyes half closed in a seductive expression.

"Don't worry, stop trembling." He spoke with a husky voice, making her gulp. Len was never seductive. Sure he said a few pick-up calls, but they were so bad and his attempt of looking sexy failed so much that it was more funny than his desired result. "You need to relax, my beloved." Miku didn't know what to do as he moved to her ear, expecting for him to whisper something suggestive. "Or maybe you prefer that Kagene brat hugging you?" his voice was low yet angry. He pushed her away from him, and she stumbled, almost falling on the floor by the abrupt action.

"What the hell...?" she managed to say before Len cut her off, his eyes burning with hatred, resembling a pair of blue flames.

"Don't think I don't know you're going out with him. For what reason, huh?" he walked around her as he spoke, "Beauty? Wealth? Becoming more popular in school?" she denied each one, becoming more and more anxious. Though how clear fear was in her eyes, he made no effort to calm her down as he continued interrogating her - what happened to the Len she knew? The blonde then stopped in front of her. "Because he isn't insane? Like I am?" when she hesitated, his eyes narrowed, his breathing became irregular, and he clutched his fists. "It's because of my unstable sanity, _ISN'T IT, MIKU?!_ "

For some reason, being called just as Miku without the "-chan" suffix hurt her. However, she was paralyzed by shock, staring unblinking at him as he stared back with... disdain?

"I thought you were different. I thought you could love me, like I truly wanted." Now, he sounded hurt. Even the hatred in his eyes vanished. Miku felt pity of him. "I don't want someone who's constantly scared of me. I want someone who acknowledge my insanity but love me for what I am, not because they're scared of what I can potentially do to their loved ones or themselves. I really thought you were this person, my dear Miku." He glanced at the floor, looking pathetic.

"Len, I'm sorry..." she wanted to comfort him, tell him that everything was okay and he shouldn't worry about being abandoned by her. She wanted to clarify her relationship with Rei as being only his History partner and nothing more. And more than anything, she wanted to hug him, kiss his forehead and hear a bashful chuckle from him.

"You don't love me." He sighed.

"That's not true."

He looked up. "Then proof it. Kiss me."

"What?" she was stunned. Did he just say what she thinks he did? Not even when he said how much he wanted to taste her lips he asked her to kiss him. Len said he could wait until the right time and that it was inevitable that they would one day kiss and stuff like this. But now, he just asked- no, demanded for her to kiss him right here, right now. Really, what happened to the sweet, lovestruck yandere she liked so much?

"Kiss me. Now." Irritation was starting to show on his face.

"But I..." his eyes told her she had no option. Miku gulped, stepped forward and started to lean forward, trying and failing to hide her anxiety. Len slowly leaned toward her as she closed her eyes and he did the same, parting his mouth a little, ready to feel her lips against his. His heart hammered in his chest, not believing it was happening. Miku, in the other side, was barely suppressing her hesitation in doing this. It was wrong, she knew it.

In the end, she stood in her toes and lightly kissed his forehead, like she was used to. Len, however, widened his eyes briefly and growled angrily - she didn't do what he wanted! - then pushed her away with more strength than earlier, this time causing her to fall. "You disappointed me. I was expecting lips but instead I received nothing. I had enough." His right hand went inside the left sleeve of his white coat as he continued, "There's only a way left." She held her breath. He couldn't be meaning... To her horror, he pulled out a knife from his sleev, the blade reflecting her horrified face. "Once I end your life, you will be truly mine."

Miku frantically shook her head. "Len, don't. You can't do this!" she yelled as if her terrified voice would snap him out of his trance. "You can't let Ren take over your actions! You're stronger than him, Len."

An amused smile crossed his features. "Oh, but this isn't Ren speaking. This is really Len, my beloved. Me, Len." He stepped forward, the knife in his right hand, and she crawled away. No, this must be a nightmare. Len couldn't be actually considering killing her to have her as his. Although how absurd it sounded in her mind, she laughed a little.

"Ahaha, you got me, Len. You really got me. You can stop pretending now, this isn't funny anymore." To her disgrace, his expression hardened.

"I am not playing, not anymore. I had enough of games and acting nice. You will be mine, willingly or not." His tone left no hints that he was going to back away now. Len was determined to kill her. This made Miku more scared, all her worst nightmares were becoming real. Len was going to kill her.

She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. "N-no, Len. You promised..." She wailed, desperate at grasping at any memory they shared together to make him hesitate and stop his actions.

"There are promises meant to be broken." The blonde continued getting closer with no reluctance. Miku reached the wall - she was completely cornered. A smile spread through his lips, a gentle smile that contrasted so much with the situation as he kneeled and caressed her cheek. "Forgive me for my sins, but this is the only way. Please forgive me, Miku. I love you so much." His eyes were intense, he wanted to drown in her own green ones, however, for him, just once he shed her blood they'll be bonded forever.

"I thought I was 'Miku-chan'..." she sniffed.

Len paused. "...No, you're more than just 'Miku-chan' for me. You are my lover. You are my Miku. And from now on, only mine." He raised the knife, pointing to her heart. He buried his head in her hair again. "I'll love you eternally."

The knife went down the same minute Miku screamed for him to stop...

* * *

She woke up abruptly.

Miku sat up on her bed, looking around her dark room and the night sky outside through the window, stars twinkling with the shining moon. Images of Len and a knife and the sensations of fear and anxiety slowly vanished with every breath she took. It was a mere nightmare and nothing more. She touched her chest through the cyan nightgown to make sure and yes, indeed it was all a dream.

She glanced at her bathroom, wondering whether she should wash her face when Len came out adjusting his dark yellow pajamas and looked up. She cringed as he blinked. "I didn't wake you, right?" she shook her head. The blonde sighed in relief. "That's good," then he looked worried, "but why are you awake? You had a nightmare?"

This wasn't the cold Len of her dreams, it was the normal cheerful Len she knew. Miku felt more safe. "Yeah." She wondered why he was here when she told him to not invade her room during the night unless... Ah, she remembered now. Len begged to her to let him crash in her house because Rin was going to have a sleepover - Miku wasn't invited because she was grounded by her parents for some reason she didn't remember anymore - and he didn't want to be there as it would remind him that a lot of girls was in the house except Miku. Besides he wanted to sleep and usually Rin's sleepovers went until the four of the morning - Rin was rather loud during sleepovers.

"Oh." Len rushed to her bed and gave a tight bear hug. "Don't worry, I'm here. It's okay now." He pulled back and made a determined face. "I'll make the nightmares go away, Miku-chan, so you'll sleep peacefully again!" he declared, keeping a quiet voice to wake her parents. Len averted his sight, seemingly disappointed at himself. "I knew I shouldn't have left you, but I really needed to pee."

Miku couldn't help but giggle. This boy was adorable. "Well, we should sleep, then." She laid on the bed, Len doing the same and wrapping an arm around her waist. The teal-haired girl sighed. "Len." Miku didn't think he would do anything to her while she was sleeping, she said this just because she felt like it.

"I'll be a good boy, promise. I won't do anything dirty." He beamed before breathing in her hair and letting out a long sigh of delight. "You smell so good, Miku-chan~" he purred in her ear and rubbed his face against hers, like a satisfied cat, his blonde locks tickling her skin. "Oh, sleep well because you have a project to do with Rei tomorrow. Don't forget~"

She widened her eyes. Since when he... "How do you-"

"I asked Luka about it and she told me that you two are partners in a History project." He explained, cutting her off. "I admit I was upset in the start, but I came to think it was stupid to feel jealous. After all, you love me, right?" he grinned widely, showing his teeth. Miku patted his head, seeing him lean toward her palm to further feel her skin on his hair.

"I see. So let's sleep then."

No nightmares plagued her night again.

* * *

 **A/N: It was all a dream, Miku. It was all a dream. But whoa, that was quite intense. Sorry for the long wait, I literally finished this today, so this wasn't correctly proofread. So just because I'm feeling like, I'll ask something for you readers so you can answer me in the reviews: What's your favorite yandere song?**

 **It doesn't need to be sung by Len (though it's preferable =^w^=), any Vocaloid is good. I wanna expand my options. I already have "True Love Restraint" (Wakacha), "virgin suicides" (Nem), "Prisoner of Love and Desire" (Hitoshizuku-P x Yama), "Saw and Pendulum" (Peperon-P), "Scissorloid" (Zawazawa-P), "Tragedy of Chateau Cepage" (Miks Toya), "Psychopathy Len's Love Song" (Lelele-P), "The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka" (mothy_Akuno-P), "The Guardian of Solitude" (natsu-P), "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" (Machigerita-P) and "There is no God" (mappu).**

 **...That's a big list, don't you think so?**

 **God, these author's notes. More like author's rambles. I really should stop reading Naty17... BUT I CAN'T!**


	4. personalities

**A/N: I like Ren. He deserves more attention, but people doesn't seem to care... :c**

 **Hagane Len also got a longer participation. ^^**

 **My BGM playlist during this chapter included dBu's "I Wish They'd Just Die", Lelele-P's "Mature Len's Love Song", Peperon-P's "Saw and Pendulum", natsu-P's "The Guardian of Solitude" and rerulili's "Young Disease Outburst Boy". Randomly chosen songs for a randomly written chapter.**

* * *

He sipped his daily warm milk in the mug in his hands, dull blue eyes staring unblinking at the slumbering girl through the open window leading to her silent bedroom. He could stay there watching her and never get bored, no matter how long he stays sitting on this same tree branch he was so familiar to. As her future lover, he had the duty to guarantee her safety all the time. Some call it stalking, he calls it protecting his dear friend.

He sipped on his drink calmly. Though it was more convenient if he chose coffee, he hated that dark beverage - it has a too peculiar flavor for his tastes. Sure milk could make him feel drowsy, but in reality, it kept "the other him" sleeping peacefully in the corner of his mind. He brushed a lock of his blonde hair off his face, grunting in irritation. Curse 'him' for keeping such long and messy fringe, but then again, she liked it, so he tolerated the stupid bangs blocking his view.

"Miku-chan is beautiful as usual." He smiled to himself, sipping on the milk again. The white headphones hanging on his neck played a cheerful pop song in a comfortable volume to keep him awake. He involuntarily yawned. "Oh no, you're not going to ruin _my_ moment..." he took a long gulp this time, letting out a sigh afterwards and feeling satisfied when the soft snoring continued to resound in his ears audible only to him. 'He' was still sleeping.

Ren chuckled. His good side really thought for a moment that he was merely kidding when he accidentally admitted he was controlling 'his' body while 'he' slept. The consciousness of his sweet counterpart was temporarily inactive, but it didn't mean he was as well. After all, they were practically different persons trapped in a single body. Ren just preferred to not do this so often as it drained a lot from him - controlling this body without Len's previous permission was actually harder than he initially thought.

Practice leads to perfection, Ren liked to think as he managed to maintain the control of the body better with each try. Of course Len wouldn't let him practice while he was in control - in other words, awake - so Ren began taking over as the good side slept. In that fateful night was when Ren noticed it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He constantly threatened Len of taking over his - _their_ \- body yes, but the dark side was stunned when he somehow managed to get up... and fell flat on his face onto the floor.

The body was like a puppet and Len was the puppeteer. Ren was a mere observer, watching every single thing Len did through his eyes, alone in the darkness of his mind. It was understandable he wouldn't control that good in his first try, but really, he just plopped on the floor and stayed there for a couple of minutes. Pulling the right strings to make the arms and legs work was difficult since Ren had no freaking idea of what he was doing. To put it simple, he failed miserably. Ren still wondered how he managed to lie back on the bed before Len woke up.

Miku stirred on her bed. She was going to wake up really soon. Len would run as fast as he could to avoid Miku noticing him, but Ren didn't care. She must get used to his visits which would become more constant as he learned how to use this body without Len ruining everything. 'Ah, she's opening her eyes.' Ren smiled, jumping through the open winding and into her room. He stumbled midway, but didn't fall. 'Heh, improvement!' he cheered as he approached the dazed girl with slow steps, careful to not trip on something along the way.

Kneeling in front of the bed, he watched as Miku frowned and sighed, unaware of his presence. She had told Len to not enter her room and yes, her rule applied to him as well - he didn't want to displease his Miku-chan - but he liked to break the rule often, just to see her sleeping face. Screw all those fairytale princesses and television models, Miku had the true beauty on her, one that couldn't be compared to those shallow women. She put even the goddess Aphrodite to shame.

How he wanted to be her prince, servant, lover, god, whatever. As long as he could stay by her side it was fine, although the idea of being her lover was tempting and he surely wouldn't deny if she asked him to be hers. Oh, he would comply with enthusiasm and love her until the break of dawn and the end of time. It was one of the few things both he and Len agreed: they wouldn't ever deny an order from Miku. Some call it obsession, Ren prefers devotion.

Her eyes opened, dazed by sleep. His dull eyes glimpsed at her lips before going back to her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. It wouldn't be the first time Ren kissed Miku, yet he could never have enough of her taste of cherry. Sure he wouldn't admit this, mainly to Miki, but cherry was one of his favorite foods followed by banana, of course. That is, only if he tasted on Miku's lips. It had been long since last time Ren kissed her. There was no better time than now.

* * *

Miku's eyes slowly focused on the golden head in front of her, forming the familiar face of Len. He stared at her as if waiting for her to say something. She frowned, not really surprised at seeing Len in her room. 'I thought I have told him to not do this.' She was completely sure she was clear about his stalking activities and to not enter her room to watch her sleep.

It had been a week since her History project with Rei has started and the blonde's visits in her bedroom became weekly instead of monthly, like she had told him to unless they had a sleepover. Great thing her mother didn't know about Len's stalking habits or Miku wouldn't be allowed to look after him and make sure he didn't do anything crazy, like gorging out Taito's remaining eye or something equally stupid. Miku felt sad for the purple-haired boy.

"Len, what are you doing here? I already warned you... about watching me sleep." Miku yawned in the middle of the sentence. She looked directly at his eyes which were strangely dull. 'Weird. They don't look happy as usual.' His eyes reflected the joy he felt when he was near her most of time, unless he was feeling jealous or angry. There was nobody there but them, so they should be cheerful. However, they were dull, almost dead, lacking any shine of life in them. Aside from this, Len was keeping them half-lidded instead of wide. Even his smile was different!

Miku started to panic in her head. Her nightmare wasn't becoming real, was it? Len didn't went full yandere, right? He already knew Rei was just an acquaintance and her partner in the History project. Nothing more, nothing less. And he himself told her it was stupid to feel jealous in this specific case. Or maybe...

"Well, as long as I know, you said this to Len and since I'm _not_ that cinnamon roll," he shrugged nonchalantly and leaned forward, their lips almost touching, saying in a husky voice, "I guess I have no restrictions in visiting you." Then he grabbed her head and kissed her.

Her suspicion was correct. This wasn't Len. This was Ren, the blonde's alter-ego. Miku had met him a few times when Len lost control of himself and let his evil side take over. Ren was the complete opposite of Len, in which while the boy was happy-go-lucky, loud and gentle, mainly towards her, the alter-ego was quiet, collected and usually uncaring for anyone who wasn't her. This explained why his eyes were dull; Ren was in control of the body instead of Len.

She grunted and struggled, trying to move her head away from him, but Ren had a firm grip on the sides of her head to keep her in this position as he deepened the kiss. Ren already stole kisses from her whenever he found a way to dominate over Len's consciousness. Poor Len who thought he would be the one to steal her first kiss when his dark side already did this back when the "Taito's incident" happened two years ago.

Ren licked her lips, asking for permission, and when Miku didn't grant him, he pinched her cheek until she let out a yelp, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in. 'Oh, that was too much!' Miku narrowed her eyes, furious at his forced kiss, and bit down on the intruding tongue, making Ren retreat due to pain.

Panting, the alter-ego huffed. "Hm, feisty." Then, he smirked, leaning closer to the girl, their foreheads touching. "I like this." He tried to kiss her again, however Miku was faster and put her hand over his mouth, pushing him away from her. She hated whenever he did this, it was irritating. When Ren wasn't threatening of murder someone out of jealousy, he was a constant jerk and a pervert, always trying to kiss and touch her. Miku imagined it must be really annoying to have this idiot in her mind, teasing her nonstop.

"Ren-san, you're being a nuisance. Can you _please_ leave?" Miku asked politely, hiding the anger she was feeling for him. The dull-eyed boy stared at her, not giving away any hints that he would comply. She felt something wet touching her palm and, horrified, removed her hand when she realized what it was. "You... you just didn't do it..." she looked at him, green eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, I did lick your hand." Ren chuckled, licking his dry lips as he ran his fingers through her hair, causing her to flinch. She wasn't used to people touching her hair, it was hard to not flinch. It happened to Len sometimes as well, and even though he did this frequently, she couldn't get used to his touch. Ren sighed in disappointment as he purred, "And really, Miku-chan~? I thought I was close to you enough to be called at least as... 'Ren-kun'." He jumped on the bed and pinned her down, holding her wrists against the bed sheets.

Miku panicked. He wouldn't actually do _that_ , right? She knew he was crazy, but not _that_ crazy. She thought he had morals, and she wasn't ready to lose her virginity right now! "Ren-san, don't you dare!" she glared at him, successfully hiding her inner fear as she struggled against his grip on her wrists, trying to break free and slap him afterwards. The alter-ego watched her, amusement flashing clear in his dull blue eyes, before he caressed her cheek with his free hand.

Miku tried her best to escape from him. Curse her girlish body without strength enough to fight against his grip. Was Len really this strong? She should've known, he had hugged her many times and most of them he kept a firm grip around her waist without hurting her, enough to make her unable to break free from the embrace until he was satisfied. Nevertheless, this always surprised her - Len has such a lean body that didn't give away the fact he was indeed stronger than he looked.

'Maybe he became like this from hiding bodies or... I don't know, something else.' The image of Len with a psychotic smile carrying a worn out bag containing a dead body inside came to her mind. Oddly, this wasn't as disturbing as she thought it would. She wouldn't doubt of him do this to a rival of her affections, he probably had done this at least once in his life. He was a yandere, after all. And as much lovey-dovey as he was, he was still a yandere with psychotic thoughts and murderous impulses.

"If you stop fighting, you'll feel how good it is." Ren smiled wickedly, leaning down to another kiss. Miku felt trapped under his intense gaze, despite the hazy sky blue eyes weren't menacing. "I'll enjoy this..."

" _Oh no, you won't!_ " the sudden firm voice startled both of them, mainly Ren. Miku looked up to see her savior: Rin in a white oversized shirt with yellow treble clef stamps and orange pants, her hands placed on her hips. Hagane Len was there as well, wearing black pajamas and with his arms crossed over his chest, looking sleepy and irritated, like someone just woke him up abruptly. His dark golden hair typically tied in a ponytail was down. Rin looked at Hagane with a serious face. "Get him, cousin."

Hagane began to move fast as Ren started to panic. " _You wouldn't!_ " he glared at his cousin, failing in intimidate the taller boy. When he tried to run, Hagane already grabbed his arms and pulled him back, wrapping his left arm around Ren's neck. " _Hagane, you basta-!_ " he put his right hand over Ren's mouth before he could complete the sentence. The alter-ego grunted and tried to remove Hagane's arm from his neck, but Hagane didn't move.

"Didn't know you have a potty mouth, Kagamine." Hagane commented, an amused smile spreading on his lips. He chuckled as he watched Ren moving his arms frantically, trying to hit him and failing. Hagane almost lost his grip on him with the fight Ren was putting. "Whoa. Control yourself, cousin."

"Len's angry because we ruined his moment with Miku." Rin said nonchalantly as Miku sat up on the bed, rubbing her wrists. The girl placed a hand on Miku's shoulder, her expression becoming worried. "Are you okay, Miku? This crazy idiot didn't do anything indecent to you, did he?" she frowned, pretending to not hear the muffled yells of her mentally disturbed brother.

"No, not at all." Miku sighed. She wondered how they managed to know Ren was here. "Thanks." She smiled sweetly, making Rin giggle and rub her neck. One could think the blonde girl was merely happy and acting shy, but Miku knew better. She knew Rin had a small crush on her, a very small one, and liked to praised by her. However, she made sure to say that she wasn't interested on her, thus causing Rin to be depressed for a few moments before the blonde girl accepted the terms to be only friends. Besides, Rin liked Gumo too.

A pained yelp interrupted her thoughts. Rin sighed either in irritation or tiredness. "What did he do?" she directed the word to Hagane who was looking at his hand of which was covering Ren's mouth. Her bored face was funny, Miku had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"He just bit my hand!" Hagane exclaimed. Miku sweatdropped, letting out some muffled giggles. It was just obvious Ren would do such thing to escape from Hagane's grasp. "What's going on with you, Len?" Whenever Hagane called Len by his first name, it was because he was worried about his cousin.

"Len is your ass, you heavy metal freak!" Ren yelled, furiously kicking the air in a pathetic try to free himself.

"Hagane, let's go home. Len will come back to normal soon." Rin said, and Hagane nodded, seemingly understanding it was Ren speaking, not Len. As Miku sighed, the blondes left her room through the window, Hagane slinging Ren over his shoulder as the stalker screamed to let go of him and several random curses and swear words. Rin turned to her, smiling apologetically as she ignored Ren's cursing. "Sorry for the trouble, Miku. I hope you're not mad."

Miku shook her head. "Nope. Actually it was good that you came..." if Rin and Hagane didn't come, Ren would've continued his acts and led to... something bad. She was thankful for them. But... "By the way, Rin, how did you know Ren was here?" Rin widened her eyes briefly before she began rubbing the back of her neck, her cheeks turning into a shade of pink. Did she say something wrong?

"Ehh... Well... Let's just say it's a... twin telepathy thing." Rin replied sheepishly.

"Uh..."

"See you later, Miku-chan!" not letting Miku speak, Rin jumped out of the window, running away with Hagane. Meanwhile, Ren continued to shout, this time threatening his sister and his cousin.

"You have no right to call her as 'Miku-chan', Rin! Only _I_ have! And you let go of me right now, Hagane! Or I'll gorge your eyes out and put them inside a pot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up, Ren." Hagane rolled his eyes.

After they disappeared from sight, Miku closed the window, locking it before lying on the bed again. She so needed to lock this window. She just kept having unwanted visits from either Len or his evil side. "God, what have I done to live with such insane boy?" Miku muttered, rubbing her forehead. How great, she was getting a headache. 'Thank you, Ren. I must remember to kick him on the nuts next time I see him.'

* * *

"Now, you take this _damn medicine_ or I'll skin you _alive!_ "

"I want to see _you_ try!"

Hagane Len facepalmed. They left Miku's house about ten minutes ago, and Rin was still trying to make Ren to take the medicine, so Len could regain control of his body. They were trading threats and curses ever since they entered their house. He was getting more irritated. He was already awakened in a rude manner by Rin - literally putting a pot over his head and slamming it with a spoon - and now he was being forced to bear these twins yelling at each other, like a pair of spoiled kids.

 _Put some order in this house._ Ren sighed, clearly annoyed as he was.

"Alright, you two. Just shut up." He said bluntly. He was completely ignored by them. Being nice wouldn't work, as he expected, so instead he screamed, " _ **SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT FUCKING NOW!**_ "

The twins stood still in their spots, startled by the sudden demand. During the moment of awkward silence, his younger sister appeared rubbing her eyes, her short hair dyed black on the tips like his own shriveled and without the band with black horns she usually wears on her head - the typical bed head of Hagane Rin. "Why are you screaming there? I'm trying to sleep, damnit." She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes, her right fist clutched and trembling slightly - Rin was holding herself to not punch him on the face. Yeah, that was his sister, aggressive and easily annoyed.

"Just trying to get our cousin take his medicine." He said, pointing at Ren who showed his tongue to them childishly as currently he was tied up to a chair, unable to move his arms and legs, or else he would have given the middle finger to them, Hagane knew. He didn't understand why Len's alter-ego hated him so much.

 _Probably because I borrowed his name._ His own alter-ego's laughs echoed in his ears.

'Ah, this explains a lot. You have no creativity.'

 _I know. Our mother too, naming you two after your cousins._ It was true they were younger than the Kagamines about an year and some months, though being taller than them. He questioned his mother to know why they had the same first names, but she avoided the question every time he asked until he simply gave up.

'Yeah...' having the same names were a little bothersome to Hagane as they had to call themselves by their surnames all the time and it was awkward, especially because they were cousins. The female Hagane sibling didn't seem to care too much, but then again, she hardly cared to anyone who wasn't her or didn't involve heavy metal songs. His sister walked to them, rudely took the vial containing the blue and white pills from Rin's hands, stomped on Ren's foot, thus making him scream and giving her the opportunity to drop the pills down his throat.

"There. Can you be quiet now?" she grunted, shoving the vial back to Rin and climbing the stairs, walking towards her room. He sweatdropped. His sister was so blunt and rude. Well, he would be disturbed if she didn't act like this. He hoped she wouldn't remember the fact he woke her up with his shout - he wasn't in mood to fight against her. Hagane wanted to sleep for the next whole week and forget Len's episode. He looked up to his cousin, hearing groans coming from him.

The blonde raised his head slowly, blinking and moaning. His light blue eyes regained their shine of life, disoriented by the sudden change of personalities. "Uh, Rin...? Hagane? Are you doing here...? What am I doing here?" he looked down to himself, extremely confused of what was going on, noticing the rope around his wrists and ankles. "Why am I tied?" Len was finally back to normal. Hagane let out a sigh of relief.

Rin spread her arms open. "You're back, otouto! Finally we got rid of your bad side!" Len grimaced, causing Hagane to chuckle. He knew how his cousin hated to be called as the younger brother when he and Rin were born in the same day - Rin swore she was born a minute earlier than him, thus making her the older sister, or so she says. Hagane really didn't believe in her, but said nothing to avoid being mauled by her. She wasn't as violent as his sister, yet he wouldn't risk himself to be skinned alive by the short-tempered, flat-chested girl.

Rin punched his arm. "My chest isn't flat!" she screeched. Hagane widened his eyes. Did Rin read minds or what? "I know you're wondering whether I know to read minds and your answer is no. I just can feel whenever someone thinks I'm flat-chested, what's a big lie!"

"Still, how did you know?!"

"Uh... guys..." they turned to the still tied up Len. "Can you please untie me?"

"Ah, fine." Rin shrugged, walking toward her brother. Then, she looked at Hagane with a happy smile. "Cousin, can you thank SeeU for warning me about Len's localization? I forgot about her." She smiled, regarding the Korean girl who lived next door to Miku. Rin kept connections with SeeU to know whenever Len broke into Miku's room or stalked on her. SeeU also told her whether Len was really him or Ren.

"I see. I'll call her." He turned his back to them to give a call to SeeU as Rin released Len from his current position.

* * *

 **A/N: *sighs* I need prompts. Can somebody give me a prompt? Please? I'm running out of ideas. If you want this to continue, then can you enlighten me with ideas for new chapters? Pwease~? *puppy eyes***

 **And yes, I just confirmed a mild MikuRin. *readers stare at me* What? I'm not an active supporter, but I still like the pairing. *still staring* ...What? Something wrong with me liking yuri? *raises a giant hammer***

 **Oh and before I forget, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! *fireworks explode on the background* (Yeah, I'm late... I was supposed to update this Saturday, but guess what? You know what's REALLY FUNNY?! The lan house where I go was freaking closed! In a SATURDAY! I almost caught fire just from the hatred I felt that day. I promise I'll finish the second chapter of "Delayed Maturity". I swear. Blame the fact I was studying for the finals. And I got three sweet 100 for now! ^^)**


End file.
